


The Trainer And The Skeleton Brothers

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Chaos Enablers (Adventures With The Underswap Brothers) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Brother Shenanigans, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, GymTrainer!Reader, Other, Poly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: “Us skelebros that meet their future SO because their a trainer and Sans dragged Papy to work out? Like, for Sans it’s a new trainer, and Papy in general just doesn’t work out until he was dragged there by Sans?”A Request from Tumblr





	The Trainer And The Skeleton Brothers

“ ’m dying bro, you’re killing me here.”

Sans huffed, “PAPPY! HONESTLY! WE HAVEN’T EVEN GONE INSIDE YET!”

Papyrus laid face down on the concrete ground. They had made it to the gym’s doors, and _now_ he was choosing to be a brat. Papyrus released a pained moan, “It’s too much, I can’t go on anymore. Send my regards to Flowey village- they always knew how to make me happy- and tell my asshole of a brother that this is all his—” 

“PAPPY!”

Sans tucked his arms under Papyrus pits. He yanked the younger skeleton up, only to heave in shock when Papyrus became nothing but dead weight in his arms. The little shit even went as far as to use some blue magic to keep himself just a smidgen too heavy for Sans to lift up.

“Whoa there bro…” Papyrus said, voice muffled from where his face was buried in Sans shirt, “…getting a little personal here, aren’t we?”

Sans let out a long groan. Gradually, he began to open his jaw wide enough that it changed into a ear splitting screech. Every bit of the strength he had spent years training and honing… all for naught because his stubborn brother _‘didn’t wanna.’_

It was fine, no one was in the parking lot anyway.

“MOVE!”

“NooOoOooOoooo”

“PAPPY YOU LAZY SON OF A BI-“

“Oh! Heya!”

At least he thought no one was.

Papyrus let out a squawk of pain as his face, once again, made contact with the ground. Sans, ever the picture of innocence, was quick to yank his hands behind his back, whistling nonchalantly as he rocked on his heels. He looked left first. Then the right. Finally, as if noticing the person in front of them for the first time, locked eyes with what he could only describe as the human of his dreams.

“Needs some help there, Sir?” They asked.

Sans was far too starstruck to answer, but Papyrus was not about to let whatever the hell was about to happen… happen. So, in a fit of bravery, he rolled over with a speed he refused to acknowledge. He pointed a threatening finger at the direction the voice came from and said;

“Oh-Uh-“

Which roughly translated into, ‘You most definitely are not going to get me into that torture chamber disguised as a 24 hour place of—Oh hello there you’re actually quite attractive maybe I should have thought this through.’

But all that came out was;

“Um—”

“Allll-righty then,” the human said, “Um, I get it’s like that sometimes, but do you guys mind if I get through? This is my first day on the job and I don’t want to be late?”

“OH!” Blue said, recovering quiet nicely for someone who jaw was hanging on the floor a moment ago, “YOU MUST BE OUR NEW TRAINER!”

“They’re our what now?” Papyrus interjected, but it went unheard.

“I am?” They pulled out a folder from their gym bag, causing what looked like a t-shirt with the gyms logo to fly out among other things,“You must be Mr… Sans? And this is…?”

“MY BROTHER! PAPYRUS!” Sans introduced, “A LAZYBONES IN NEED OF YOUR TRAINING EXPERTISE!”

They laughed, gentle and full of kindness as they looked down at the pile of bones in a orange hoodie, “Well, it’s a pleasure Mr. Papyrus. How about you throw me a bone here and try it out for today, I promise not to do anything too rattling!”

Their joke elicited two wildly different responses. Sans eye lights swirling into stars, and Papyrus wailing as if he had been struck.

(But both, for lack of better terms, were nearing utterly smitten at a rapid pace)

Taking advantage of Papyrus distraction, they crouched down to his level. With all the fineness of someone who had done this a million times, they tucked one arm under his knees and then another behind his shoulder blades. Papyrus scrambled as he began to fly upwards, blushing a bright blue when he instinctively wrapped his arms around their neck, and tried to bring himself as close to their (very sturdy) body as he possibly could. Both terrified of being dropped, and yet somehow knowing they wouldn’t dream of doing so.

Offhandedly, they said, “Dang, you’re light as a feather? Ain’t ya?” as they carried Papyrus inside.

Papyrus thanked the stars as the AC hit them, cooling down his very warm face. Sans trailed right behind, little hearts floating in his sockets.


End file.
